Thou Shall Not Fck Until Prepared
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Zexion feels as if Roxas is still in love with his ex boyfriend and the blonde wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Zexion. RokuZeku Very Heated Lemon.


**Thou Shall Not Fuck Until Prepared  
><strong>**  
><strong>

- **Pairing: **Roxas x Zexion

- **Notes: **This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai, which** means that it contains **boy-boy love **between the characters Roxas and Zexion from Kingdom Hearts; if you do not like the idea of it then please click that wonderful thing I like to call a back button.

- **Warnings: **Swearing, Sexual Scenes

- **Usual Thing: **I don't own any of the characters, nor the game of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

* * *

><p>There weren't many things that could piss Roxas off…okay there were <em>a lot<em> of things that could piss Roxas off. _But_ there weren't many things that could piss Roxas off _so _much that he ended up punching a hole in his bedroom door.

It was such a stupid argument to have over someone who barely meant anything to him anymore…why would Zexion think he was still in love with his ex boyfriend when Roxas couldn't think of a moment when he hadn't been fawning over Zexion?

It had all started when Roxas had invited _both _Axel and Zexion out at the same time, stupidly not telling either of the other parties of this fact as he gathered it would be okay seen as though they were all friends.

But when they had both arrived to meet him at the ice cream parlor, Roxas could see how much Zexion was disappointed with his decision. The bluenette had bit his tongue through out the day, watching as the two ex lovers, best friends, interacted. He tried his hardest to ignore the way that Axel would suddenly reach out and playfully shove his friend's shoulder or Roxas would use his fingers to stroke Axel's eye tattoos. When Axel had finally left them alone in the parlor, it was then that the cause for the wonderful hole in Roxas's door came about. Zexion stood up shouting at him to admit that he was still in love with Axel and if he wasn't then _why _was there so much intimacy between the two of them? _Why _Roxas never showed him that amount of attention? _Why _Roxas seemed happier when he was around Axel than with him?

Roxas hadn't expected to be yelled out so suddenly and therefore stayed quiet like the moron that he was and just allowed Zexion to finish his ranting before storming out of the parlor leaving Roxas trying to hide his face from all of the families and couples that were now staring directly at him.

_How could you think that? _Roxas gritted his teeth as he pressed his forehead against his bedroom wall and licked his lips, pressing his hands to the wall as he closed his eyes to imagine the angel he called Zexion. A tender caring smile finally broke out on his lips as he imagined his first kiss with the bluenette, chuckling as he remembered how shy they had both been, their faces bright red and they only burned brighter as their inexperienced lips touched for the very first time.

_I don't love Axel anymore…I swear _Roxas knew Zexion would still be pissed, like a woman, Zexion could hold grudges for months against someone especially when they were somebody important to him. Regardless, he needed to sort things out with Zexion before he lost him due to the boy's paranoia.

He tried calling him and paced around his bedroom as he did so, trying to avoid looking at the damage he had inflicted on his poor door. It didn't surprise him went Zexion didn't pick up.

_God you're stubborn Zeku_ Roxas giggled slightly and stuffed his phone in his pocket, turned and rushed out of the small apartment.

* * *

><p>"Jackass," Zexion glared at his phone as it continued to vibrate, the light on the screen clearly displaying his lover's name, "you can keep on ringing, you won't get through," he half sang as he tapped his black and blue painted nails on his coffee cup.<p>

_Should I pick up? _Zexion whined and forced his head to turn to the side so he would stop staring at the vibrating phone, taking a large mouthful of coffee _no, why the hell should you, if he wants to have his ass impaled by that prick then let him_.

Zexion placed his cup on the floor and bit his lip as he hugged his knees…did he overreact in the parlor? Sure Roxas and Axel were best friends that just happened to be ex lovers…that doesn't mean they still have feelings for one another.

_Surely my dear Zeku, you are a fucking hypocrite! _Zexion flinched at his angry thoughts _Screaming at Roxas like that for being friends with his old boyfriend, does that sound a little too familiar to you? _Zexion knew that he was being a hypocrite because he was still best friends with his own old boyfriend, Demyx. But the difference was that he _knew_ he didn't have feelings for Demyx anymore…he couldn't read Roxas like he could read himself.

Zexion suddenly screamed as his front door was kicked open and he jumped from his seat, running into the hall to see Roxas tucking the spare key back into his pocket.

"Go away Roxas," he muttered and went to push the blonde out of his apartment, only to have his arm grabbed and he was forcefully pushed up against his wall, Roxas's strong, large hands either side of his head and a heavy blush decorated his cheeks.

"Roxas, get out!" Zexion panicked and felt his heart race as Roxas just stayed quiet, leaning his head downwards to place delicate kisses on his neck, "no," Zexion whispered but his body defied him and he tiled his head to the side to allow the blonde more access, moaning lightly.

"I would never be in love with Axel, how can I be when I have _this_?" Roxas purred into his ear and slipped a hand up the front of Zexion's shirt, scratching at the bluenette's toned stomach. Roxas placed butterfly kisses across Zexion's jaw, smiling as he felt the shyer of the two tangle his fingers within his thick blonde locks.

"But," Zexion moaned as Roxas moved and bit his neck, "you're always touching," Zexion arched his back slightly as Roxas cupped his backside.

"We're close, like you and Demyx," the blonde placed a heated kiss on Zexion's lips and bit his bottom lip, "I see Axel as a brother now," he whispered and quickly silenced the younger with another kiss, clawing at his backside.

Zexion gasped and blushed deeply as he found himself being walked backwards towards his bedroom, his lips still under attack of the persistent blonde who seemed desperate in trying to tell him something by his actions.

As they fell onto the soft bed, their legs and arms soon began tangled with one another's and their lips connected over and over again as their once controlled breathing started to come out in ragged pants.

"Roxas," Zexion gasped as the dangerously dominant blonde slipped down his body, pushing his shirt up so that lips could caress his pale skin, "_Roxas_," Zexion moaned and pulled his short up and over his head, tossing it to the floor as Roxas began to kiss around his nipple.

Roxas chuckled at the response he always got whenever he touched the boy's chest; it seemed to be more sensitive than the other areas he usually touched first. Hesitating, he pulled his lips away from Zexion's chest so that he could pull his own shirt off, revealing a body you wouldn't have expected him to have and he winked at Zexion once he saw his lover blush heavily.

"You like?" Zexion covered his face with his hands and whimpered knowing that Roxas was only teasing but he still felt as if he needed to answer the question.

"Shut up," he groaned and pulled Roxas down angrily attaching their lips together once more, wrapping his legs around Roxas's waist and rolling his hips up to meet Roxas's, a slightly confident smirk forming as his smug lover moaned loudly into their kiss as their clothed erection brushed.

Roxas ran his tongue over the roof of Zexion's mouth, suckling on the other' tongue slightly as his hand slipped between their bodies and gently cupped Zexion through his tight jeans before unzipping them and grabbing him through his boxers. Roxas had to admit he had a slightly fetish for grabbing, but he'd only gained it when he was with Zexion, he couldn't explain why it pleasure him so much to practically molest his boyfriend, but it just did.

"Moan my name," Roxas instructed seductively into Zexion's ear as he continued to rub the bluenette's growing erection.

"_Roxas_," Zexion panted and placed several kissed on Roxas's collarbone, licking the flesh every now and again.

"Mmmh," Roxas murmured in satisfaction and bit down on his bottom lip, removing his hand and unwillingly moved away from his boyfriend's shy kisses.

Zexion never understood how Roxas managed to undress both of them so quickly and he often had to readjust his eyes just to realize that his bare erection would often be just standing tall practically smiling back at him.

Today was no exception and he blushed at the site of Roxas's naked form as he always did and frowned deeply as Roxas kneeled between his delightfully spread legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he cried and threw his head back as he felt Roxas licking at the tip of his erection, Roxas had never used his mouth down there before in the past times they had made love.

"Oh you _know_ what I'm doing Zeku," Roxas dipped his tongue into Zexion's slit and the bluenette practically screamed out his name, thrusting his hips upwards instinctively

Zexion propped himself on his elbows, slightly curious as to what it would look like having Roxas take him in his mouth and gritted his teeth as his experienced lover took his dick in his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down and Zexion blushed darkly as he stared at the mess of blonde hair between his legs. He unknowingly began to thrust up into the other's mouth, wanting more and more of the pleasure that was bolting through his veins. He licked his lips and raised his arms up above his head, not really knowing what to do with them and weakly arching his back and he continued to moan Roxas's name.

"S-stop!" Zexion cried and grabbed the back of Roxas's head, worried that he would release inside Roxas's mouth and he blushed lightly as Roxas's bright blue eyes peered up at him with a mischievous glisten.

Roxas pulled away and placed a sensual kiss on Zexion's lips, "sorry baby," he whispered as he caged the boy in with his arms and legs, "you just taste better than I thought you would," he winked and Zexion went wide eyed, not entirely sure whether or not it was a compliment or not.

"Um," Zexion gasped as Roxas held his face with one of his hands and his lilac eyes gazed up at the blonde, "I love you, Roxas," he quickly averted his gaze to somewhere else, too embarrassed to look at him anymore.

Roxas grinned and lovingly kissed Zexion's cheek, "I love you too you stupid kid," he saw that Zexion was about to shout at him and he just sighed loudly before sticking two fingers inside of the bluenette who cried out in both pain and surprise at the sudden intrusion.

"Jesus _fucking _Christ!" Zexion called and scrunched up his face, as he had to get used to the feeling of being stretched once more, he and Roxas weren't sex maniacs and the last time they had made love was five weeks ago.

"Relax," Roxas growled as he started to scissor his fingers around and he placed a delicate kiss upon the panting boy's lips, "thou shall not fuck until properly prepared," Zexion rolled his eyes at Roxas's playfulness and he weakly clenched his hands that were still above his head making him look awfully erotic beneath Roxas.

It wasn't until Zexion started to let out little moans did Roxas pull his fingers away, knowing that his beautiful prize was properly ready for him now.

"Kiss me," Zexion groaned and Roxas felt himself stiffen even more (if possible) as Zexion writhed beneath him, "please," Zexion begged with a small pout before sighing sweetly when Roxas's lips came crashing down on his, wincing as the blonde entered him at the same time, his muscles instantly clamping down around Roxas's throbbing erection.

Thrusting quickly inside of Zexion was like a sweet song being sang into his ears, except it was currently pumping around his dick instead. Roxas adored being this close to Zexion, being balls deep inside of him, so close he could kiss and fuck at the same time, tangling his fingers with the bluenette and bite him…everywhere.

"_Hah!_" Zexion moaned and rolled his hips upwards to meet Roxas's frantic movements, sweat building on his body as his stomach began to burn, already close from Roxas's actions with his mouth.

"Zeku," Roxas growled and bit down on Zexion's chest, drawing blood from him and cleaning the wound with his tongue, crashing his hips down onto Zexion's as his breath started to get out of control and his eyes boggled slightly as Zexion suddenly let out the most erotic cry he'd ever heard in his life.

Zexion reached down and grabbed his own throbbing hard on, fisting over it, coating it with pre cum as Roxas continued to thrust onto his prostate, sending him closer and close to the edge.

"Roku," Roxas shivered at his nickname and sucked in air as he felt Zexion spill onto his stomach, followed by a sweet mewling.

"I love you," Roxas whispered huskily as he moved faster and harder inside of the smaller male, his breath hitching as he grabbed onto Zexion, pulling him as close as possible up against his sweaty body. His eyes squeezed shut as he came, hard, crying out Zexion's name, thrusting still to ride out his orgasm as Zexion brushed his hair from his sweaty forehead and placed a caring kiss on his head.

"My Roku," Zexion giggled as Roxas lifted himself slightly so they could stare into one another's eyes, trying to catch their breath still.

"My Zeku," Roxas replied and stroked the side of Zexion's face, "for now and forever,"


End file.
